Nanotechnology focuses on the development of new materials, devices and systems that typically involves the formation of particles on the nanometer length scale. To date, a number of techniques have been developed, e.g. mechanical grinding and the formation of particles of a desired size, as well as certain chemical techniques that may rely upon controlled precipitation from a given liquid medium. Relatively intense research into nanotechnology has recently led to numerous potential applications, such as the formation of particles engineered to carry a variety of substances in a controlled and targeted manner for drug delivery. For example, nanoparticles may be relied upon to prevent degradation of a carried load and protect transported substances from contact with healthy tissue thereby reducing peripheral effects and increasing the relative amount of load reaching the desired tissue.